bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Hoshi Ninsei
Hoshi Ninsei (星燃性, Star Flame) Appearance Hoshi has retained a rather youthful appearance of an somewhat short young man with dark brown-colored eyes. He also has spiky red-orange colored hair and tan skin. Underneath his eyes are dark bags, which Hoshi says is due to insomia caused by his near constant thirst for blood. He wears a one-sleeved traditional chinese pao, with a unique square pattern circling the edges of it. Under the pao he wears a dark black long-sleeved shirt that extends past the collar of his pao and covers his body, in a way similar manner to that of a turtle-neck. He has long and baggy orange pants and black shoes that gives him the appearance of a traditional chinese martial artist. He sometimes wears the standard shinigami uniform that consist of a black loose-fitting Shihakushō (死覇装, Garment of Dead Souls) that resemble a samurai's garments with white stripes running down the side, a belt-like obi, two-silver straps on each shoulder that act as shoulder pads. Personality Hoshi is a somewhat complex teenager who possesses a indifferent, rarely serious, and nonchalant attitude. He never offers his assitance to those that need it, as he beleves that if they cannot atke care of themselves then there is no reason for him to go out of his way to assist them. He even ridicules those that he should be close to if they begin to show any sign of weakness. He is still quite immature despite his age and is even prone to throwing a tantrum and loosing his cool when things don't go his way. However, Hoshi's devotion to his master, Sena Kyosai, is unshakable as he is willing to go the end of the world and fight anyone who dares to insult his master. Unlike many people Hoshi is angered to extremely high levels when someone touches his Zanpakutō without his permission. He will continually put forth a tough demeanor, even when facing great personal difficulty. He readily criticizes others for their faults and begins speaking down to them, even if he was involved in the fault. History Synopsis Powers and Abilities Vast Spiritual Energy: Hoshi possesses a vast amount of spiritual energy. Although, he can't yet control the rate of how this energy is released, when he becomes angered; Hoshi is fully capable of releasing the restraints on his spiritual energy merely by instinct. It is so overwhelming that even when worn-out in battle, he can continue fighting effectively while still capable of unleashing several zanapkuto techniques. Because Hoshi's spiritual energy constantly being so high even at its base level without him consciously being aware of it, he rarely becomes exhausted in battle, thereby meaning the sheer resilience and amounts of energy he has is monstrous. When exerted into the physical world, Hoshi's spiritual power is noticeably heavy and take on similar properties to that of flames, although it contradicts with the abilities granted to him by his zanpakuto; the reason for this being currently unknown. Expert Swordsmanship Specialist: Hoshi is an extremely skilled fighter, using a combination of powerful attacks, agility and speed. While fighting, his preferred methods of attack are to take advantage of his great agility, striking from various angles to confuse his opponent and attack them with powerful strikes. He is shown highly adept in combining his sword's large size and his quickness with his swordsmanship in order to defeat his opponent. Hoshi's preferred form of swordplay is unique because it doesn't just cut things with the sword's edge, but also burn by moving the sword at incredible speeds to induces large amounts of friction. This intense heat then "cuts" into his enemies. High Strength: Shunpo User: Kido User: Zanpakuto Kyodotai '(きょうどうたい, ''Collective): [[Shikai|'''Shikai:]] Shikai Special Ability: Kyodotai allows Hoshi to infect the minds of any opponent that he cuts with his zanpakuto. This ability only requires a single cut from Hoshi's zanpakuto and activates nearly immediately. Once affected, Hoshi's influence floods into the opponent's mind, linking the two existences as one mind. He is able to see through each opponent that he cuts as if they were his own pair of eyes and even can use their bodies as puppets, controlling them mentally as he fights alongside of them. There is not a set limit to how many people he can affect with this ability, but it is known that those with unstable minds are harder to control. Hoshi has said that the more people currently affected by this ability, the stronger the influence of Kyodotai's ability is. Once Hoshi strikes the opponent with Kyodotai, the resulting feedback energy causes the materialization of a "shared inner world", which appears around them. The materialized world is completely physical and real, rather than just in their minds, melding their own spirits to create an inner world. Entrance into this from the outside is highly difficult, requiring a person to overpower at least a fraction of both combatants' souls, unless one or both is aware of them and grants entrance, making it half as difficult or not difficult at all. [[Bankai|'Bankai':]] Not Yet Acheived Category:Male Category:Original Characters Category:Characters Category:Character Category:Exiled Shinigami Category:Original Character Category:Shinigami Category:Villians Category:Kohai Tochi Resident Category:Kohai Tochi Residents Category:Collective Vices